Les aléas de la pâtisserie
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Panique ! C'est l'anniversaire de Moriyama, et ses amis veulent lui faire un gâteau eux-mêmes, mais ils se rendent vite compte qu'étant donné leurs capacités à cuisiner, autant abandonner. C'est alors que Kise a l'idée de demander de l'aide au meilleur cuisiner lycéen qu'il connaît... OS pour l'anniversaire de Moriyama (13 Février) ! KoMori, KasaKise, KagaKuro.


Hello !

Voici un one-shot posté avec une petite semaine de retard, il était destiné à être posté pour le 13 Février, anniversaire de Moriyama Yoshitaka ! J'ai paressé, et j'avais peu de motivation, d'où le retard... accessoirement, j'ai sans doute aussi trop profité de ma semaine de vacances pour jouer à Sengoku Basara. Et pour finir, je n'avais pas de titre. (un brainstorming avec mes parents a finalement donné celui que vous pouvez voir... argh.) Bref, voici un OS sans prétention, sur fond de KoMori (ouiiii) de KasaKise (vous me connaissez) et de KagaKuro (le couple du destin) ! Remarquez aussi la présence d'Hayakawa, et d'un de mes OCs, Akami Kagashi. Il est gentil comme tout et c'est un cousin à Kagami. Aussi, il a le même âge que lui, est occupe la position de center à Seirin. Et avant d'être basketteur, il est danseur au sein d'un groupe. Voilà voilà, promis, il ne mord pas. Enfin, la fanfic se passe pendant la deuxième année de lycée de la GM, et la première année d'université de nos sempais adorés. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les aléas de la pâtisserie**

Kise releva la tête de son magazine lorsqu'il entendit son petit ami grogner une énième fois. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis se leva pour rejoindre le brun sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, puis prit la parole.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kasamatsu ?

Le susnommé se redressa, posa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient sa joue puis enleva ses lunettes de lecture avant de répondre.

\- On peut dire ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Moriyama ce vendredi, et on aurait voulu faire un gâteau par nous-mêmes, mais on s'est rendus compte que nos compétences culinaires étaient proches du zéro absolu. Et qu'accessoirement, Moriyama risquait plus l'intoxication qu'autre chose si on tentait quelque chose.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que son anniversaire est juste avant la Saint-Valentin, remarqua Kise, acquiesçant. Et je crains ne pas être très bon en cuisine moi aussi… finit-il, son sourire s'effaçant lentement.

\- Pas grave, lui sourit le plus petit, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, on trouvera bien quelque chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Kasamatsu toujours réfléchissant à son souci de gâteau, et Kise pensant quant à lui à la façon dont il allait présenter son projet de soirée en amoureux pour la Saint-Valentin.

Tout à coup, une idée de génie traversa l'esprit du blond, qui se redressa brusquement, manquant d'assommer son petit ami. Devant le regard noir du brun qui lui promettait mille souffrances, le modèle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

\- Je sais à qui demander, sempai !

Interrompant sa main à mi-chemin, l'ancien capitaine de Kaijô haussa les sourcils, lui donnant la permission implicite de continuer.

**~ KasaKi ~**

\- Concrètement, vous voulez juste faire un gâteau ?

Kasamatsu hocha lentement de la tête, échangeant un regard avec Kise, qui se tourna à son tour vers Hayakawa, qui se tortillait sur place. Kagami les jaugea à son tour, sans mot dire.

« Est-ce qu'être mauvais en cuisine est un point commun à tous les membres des clubs de basket du Japon ? » se demanda t-il intérieurement, désespéré. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son désespoir se montrer sur son expression faciale : Kasamatsu serait bien capable de le frapper.

\- D'accord, reprit le roux, attachant un tablier dans son dos, est-ce que vous savez quel genre de gâteau vous voudriez ?

Entre le « n'importe » de Yukio, le « chocolat » de Ryôta et le « aux f(r)aises ! » de Mitsuhiro, l'as de Seirin dut se retenir une nouvelle fois, très fort, de ne pas hurler. Fort heureusement pour lui, on frappa à la porte à ce moment-là.

\- Mettez-vous d'accord le temps que j'aille ouvrir, marmonna Taiga, sentant le mal de tête arriver.

Pourquoi avait-il accédé à la requête (qui avait pourtant paru innocente) de Kise, déjà ?

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant deux de ses coéquipiers de Seirin. La pensée de la compagnie de son cousin et de son petit ami ne le rassura pourtant pas. Il les fit néanmoins entrer, avec une réticence apparente.

\- Pourquoi cette expression si peu joyeuse, Taiga ? l'interrogea Kagashi, curieux.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir une migraine terrible, lui répondit son homologue, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Kagami-kun, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste, le reprit Kuroko, n'appréciant « visiblement » pas que son copain puisse avoir une expression aussi sombre alors qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Mais c'est pas toi le problème ! se défendit Kagami, reprenant du poil de la bête suite à cette provocation.

Kagashi rit, puis les laissa à leur dispute pour aller saluer les trois autres jeunes hommes.

Kagami et Kuroko se défièrent du regard, puis le roux abandonna, se penchant pour embrasser son partenaire sur les lèvres en guise d'excuse. Le bleuté, surpris, rosit, puis répondit de suite au baiser, passant ses bras autour des épaules du plus grand.

Lorsque le duo de Seirin revint dans la salle à manger, les trois invités ne semblaient toujours pas être tombés d'accord sur une proposition, et les interventions de Kagashi ne semblaient que les rendre plus confus. Kagami effaça vite la grimace qui menaçait de s'étendre sur son visage, puis s'approcha du trio. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ferait bien de ne pas les interrompre lui-même, et qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent de parler avec son cousin dans un premier temps.

\- Est-ce qu'une tendance se dégage ou est-ce qu'ils s'engueulent juste ? souffla t-il à son voisin, se grattant la tête.

\- Ils s'engueulent juste, lui sourit Kagashi. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de choisir nous-mêmes et de les faire aider. Ce sera sans doute plus simple.

\- Hm.

\- Tu ne les arrête pas ?

\- J'ai légèrement pas envie de me prendre un coup.

\- Ah.

Mais la solution au dilemme des deux seconde année se présenta d'elle-même lorsque Kise hurla un « Kurokocchi ! » et se fraya un chemin entre Kasamatsu et Hayakawa afin de s'approcher de son bleuté préféré. Cette intervention eut pour effet d'interrompre immédiatement les deux plus âgés dans leur dispute sans sens, et de les faire se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant jusqu'à présent ignoré.

Une fois les formules de politesse échangées, Kagami s'éclaircit la gorge, bien décidé à choisir le dessert qu'ils feraient et se mettre réellement au travail. Il avait réussi à calmer tout le monde : maintenant, il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord, Kagashi et moi-même allons choisir le gâteau à faire, d'accord ? commença t-il.

Kasamatsu, Kise et Hayakawa acquiescèrent, semblant comprendre que cette solution serait peut-être la plus aisée. Les deux rouquins échangèrent un regard, puis se concertèrent rapidement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akami est là, au fait ? demanda tout à coup l'ancien capitaine de Kaijô, semblant enfin réaliser que deux autres personnes s'étaient rajoutées à leur après-midi cuisine.

\- Et Kurokocchi ? renchérit Kise, semblant lui aussi être parvenu à la même remarque.

\- Kagashi s'y connaît mieux que moi en ce qui concerne la pâtisserie, répondit Kagami avec un petit sourire, ses parents travaillent dans ce domaine.

Mais l'as s'interrompit bien vite, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas la raison de la présence de Kuroko. Tout le monde le regarda, attendant visiblement la suite.

\- Ah, c'est moi qui aie invité Kuroko, intervint le center de Seirin.

Son cousin le regarda, un point d'interrogation apparaissant presque au-dessus de ses épis rouges. Celui-ci sourit, puis ajouta :

\- Il m'a suffit de mettre Kagami et nourriture dans la même phrase.

Kasamatsu cacha son rire derrière une toux forcée, tandis que le visage de Kagami prit une teinte pivoine. Kise, faussement scandalisé, s'écria que vraiment, Kurokocchi était un opportuniste. Le regard noir de ce dernier ainsi que son aura eurent vite fait de le faire taire. Après de nouveaux rires, Taiga s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à ce qu'ils commencent le gâteau.

Leur choix se porta sur une forêt noire, combinant ainsi les idées de base des trois invités de Kaijô, bien que, évidemment, les fraises furent remplacées par des cerises. Quand Kasamatsu demanda si ce genre de gâteaux n'était pas censé être fait la veille, les deux roux lui répondirent que si ils voulaient un gâteau pour le jour même, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Kagashi rajouta que ça ne devrait pas être si mauvais, même fait au dernier moment.

Taiga prépara sa cuisine, protégeant les surfaces qui seraient susceptibles d'être salies par ses invités, puis une fois les ingrédients rassemblés, il donna des tâches à chacun. Kasamatsu et Hayakawa furent assignés à la préparation du chocolat, Kise et Kuroko à casser les œufs sous la direction de Kagashi, et Kagami lui-même s'occuperait de battre et de mélanger la préparation au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de leur recette.

L'as de Seirin s'aperçut néanmoins très vite que Mitsuhiro s'était déjà coupé trois fois depuis un quart d'heure, et que Yukio n'était pas très rapide, s'appliquant de façon presque effrayante mais aussi terriblement lente. Les copeaux de chocolat avaient une drôle de tête, de toutes formes et de toutes longueurs. Le tigre grinça des dents, et s'approcha d'eux deux afin de donner, mine de rien quelques conseils qui éviteraient de rater complètement ce qu'ils s'appliquaient à faire.

\- Hayakawa-sempai, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller à la salle de bain… glissa le plus grand de la pièce, tentant de ne pas paraître trop pressant dans sa demande.

\- Pou(r)quoi ?! se récria le concerné, faisant voleter de minuscules gouttes de sang sur la table.

\- Tes doigts, sempai, insista le dossard 10, perdant patience.

\- Hooo ! C'est (r)ien !

« Si, justement, tu en mets partout ! »

\- Hayakawa ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Kagami se tourna avec espoir vers Kasamatsu, qui venait tout juste d'intervenir.

\- Ces copeaux ne ressemblent pas à des copeaux !

Taiga sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir toute seule. C'était ça qui inquiétait Kasamatsu ?!

\- Euh… Kasamatsu, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais… tenta à nouveau l'américano-japonais, une goutte suintant derrière son crâne.

\- Hm ? Ah bon ? lui répondit le brun, paraissant sincèrement surpris, et ne relevant même pas l'absence d'honorifiques après son nom.

Le tigre soupira.

**~ Kaijô ~**

Du côté des œufs, la situation n'était pas tellement plus brillante. Sur le visage de Kagashi s'affichait toujours son éternel sourire, mais celui-ci était légèrement teinté d'inquiétude, inquiétude qui n'était absolument pas perçue par ses deux partenaires apprentis cuisinier.

Il avait proposé, au début, de leur montrer comment casser les œufs et séparer les blancs des jaunes. Tetsuya et Ryôta l'avaient tout de suite rassuré, prétendant que ce n'était certainement pas sorcier et qu'ils pouvaient y arriver eux-mêmes, merci bien. Certes.

Kise essaya en premier. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas tarder.

\- Wah ! Kagashicchi, le jaune s'est cassé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va le récupérer, le rassura Akami, ignorant sa voix intérieure qui grognait que si, c'était embêtant, et que Kise ferait mieux d'arrêter tout de suite. Essaie de nouveau, l'encouragea t-il.

Avec ce deuxième essai, le roux se rendit compte que peut-être, il devrait écouter cette voix intérieure plus souvent, car l'oeuf, en plus de se mélanger, se déversa à moitié sur la table. L'as de Kaijô glapit, attrapant vite un essuie-tout – et faisant tomber tout le rouleau au passage – pour éviter tout autre dégât. Kagashi déglutit, puis décida qu'ils feraient mieux de tout reprendre à zéro afin de ne plus gâcher d'oeufs. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de la préparation désormais inutile, il sentit un doigt rentrer en contact avec ses côtes.

\- Wah ! sursauta t-il, faisant un bond et manquant de s'assommer dans la hotte de la cuisine.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Akami-kun, se fit entendre une voix impassible.

Le danseur soupira, se sentant bête d'avoir été surpris une fois de plus par son coéquipier.

\- Désolé, murmura le center, finissant de rincer son récipient. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai cassé quelques œufs de mon côté, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Kagashi se retint de ne pas afficher une expression trop effarée : après tout, peut-être que Kuroko était plus doué que Kise ? Le roux-bordeaux acquiesça lentement, puis revint à la table pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la préparation de Kuroko.

Elle n'était pas si pire que ça, à l'exception d'une multitude de bouts de coquilles parsemés çà et là. Akami eut un petit sourire, puis hocha de la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça a une bonne tête. On va enlever les coquilles et ajouter les derniers œufs.

Tetsuya lui rendit son sourire.

**~ KagaKuro ~**

Une fois que Kise ait accepté d'exécuter sa Perfect Copy afin de mieux casser les œufs, que Hayakawa ait soigné ses doigts, et que les deux groupes aient mis leurs préparations côte à côte, Kagami se sentit un peu mieux. Tout n'allait pas si mal, finalement.

\- **Je** vais m'occuper de fouetter les jaunes d'oeufs, annonça le power forward, insistant lourdement sur le «** je **» afin de bien faire comprendre, il l'espérait, aux zigotos autour de lui, qu'il s'agissait d'une opération délicate.

\- Je vais battre les blancs en attendant, informa son cousin avant d'aller prendre le batteur électrique.

Les yeux de Kise et d'Hayakawa s'illuminèrent.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais battre un peu les blancs, moi aussi ? demanda aussitôt le blond, d'un ton qui leur donna tous l'impression qu'ils avaient affaire à un enfant de cinq ans.

Avant que Kagashi ne puisse répondre, Taiga intervint immédiatement.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Tu en mettrais partout, j'en suis sûr !

\- Kagashicchi a le droit de le faire pourtant !

\- C'est parce qu'il sait cuisiner, lui, au moins !

Les yeux marrons du blond s'emplirent de larmes de crocodile et il alla se jeter sur son petit ami, hurlant un « Yukio-saaaaan » qui les fit tous grincer des dents. Une fois Kise occupé à chouiner sur l'épaule du brun, Kagami entreprit de raisonner Hayakawa, et, à sa grande surprise, y arriva. Vérifiant que tout le monde était occupé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'empara de son fouet.

\- Kagami-kun, y a t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour t'aider ?

\- Argh !

Il avait oublié Kuroko.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son copain, fronçant des sourcils. Celui-ci, pas impressionné pour un sou, se contenta de lui rendre son regard.

\- Alors ?

\- … Je veux bien que tu m'aides à verser les préparations dans le grand saladier, s'il te plaît.

**~ Kaijô ~**

La suite des évènements fut plus calme : les garçons finirent par verser leur préparation dans un moule beurré, et mirent le tout au four. Kagami balaya sa cuisine du regard, et constata les dégâts ici et là avec un soupir. Son cousin lui sourit, puis commença à nettoyer le plan de travail, aidé en cela par Kasamatsu.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Hayakawa avec enthousiasme.

\- Non, fit Kagashi derrière son dos, on doit encore faire la chantilly et monter le gâteau.

\- Chantilly ?

Kise sembla s'illuminer de nouveau au mot « chantilly », au grand désespoir de l'hôte. Ce dernier chercha immédiatement un quelconque soutien dans le regard de Kasamatsu, car à part lui, aucune personne ici ne parviendrait à le raisonner. Semblant comprendre le message visuel, Yukio s'approcha de son petit ami.

\- Ryôta, je pense que ce serait mieux de les laisser s'en charger, fit le brun, effleurant du bout des doigts le dos de son kôhai préféré.

\- Mais… tenta le modèle, affichant une mine boudeuse, et se tournant vers son copain pour plus de contact.

\- Tu pourras t'occuper des cerises, d'accord ? intervint Taiga.

Le blond, visiblement maintenant convaincu, hocha de la tête, et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Yukio. Kagami leva les yeux au ciel. Et sursauta l'instant d'après lorsqu'un morceau de musique se fit tout à coup entendre, commençant par un riff de guitare pour le moins explosif. Il se tourna vers la source de la musique, qui se trouva être… nul autre que Kagashi, qui affichait un sourire penaud.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas vérifié le son. Et j'ai mis la mauvaise chan-

\- Préviens au moins !

\- … Je vais mettre de la musique.

\- Trop tard ! Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?!

\- J'ai du mal à travailler sans musique… et il faut que je travaille la chorégra-

\- Fais ça ailleurs !

**~ KoMori ~**

Malgré ces incidents, le petit groupe continua, sur un fond principalement de K-pop, au grand désespoir de Kasamatsu.

La chantilly fut faite sans trop de souci, bien qu'il sembla à Kagami que Kise et Kuroko faisaient certainement exprès de s'en mettre sur eux pour que leurs copains respectifs l'enlèvent de façon très suggestive.

Ils passèrent le temps qui leur restait à monter le gâteau, s'affairant avec précision sur les détails comme la disposition des copeaux afin qu'ils puissent tout de même écrire un message d'anniversaire en crème, ou encore celle des cerises. Quand le dernier caractère fut enfin tracé en douceur blanche, tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Leur gâteau avait une bonne tête, faisant regretter aux trois lycéens de Seirin de ne pas pouvoir y goûter.

\- On aurait dû en faire deux, remarqua Kuroko une fois les basketteurs de Kaijô partis, visiblement très contents.

\- Clairement, gémit Kagashi, complètement d'accord.

\- Une autre fois ? proposa Kagami, épuisé. Je pense qu'on va se contenter de quelque chose de plus simple.

Le passeur et le center échangèrent un regard, puis se sourirent : si Taiga cuisinait, ce serait forcément excellent. Aucune raison de ne pas en profiter.

**~ Kaijô ~**

Chez Moriyama, Kasamatsu, aidé de son petit ami, finissait de mettre la table, tandis qu'Hayakawa accrochait les dernières décorations sur les murs. Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, puis deux voix d'hommes. Le cliquetis discret du loquet passa inaperçu, puis le jeune homme qui fêtait son anniversaire entra en premier. Il se tut en voyant son salon-salle à manger transformé, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage.

\- J'étais sûr que tout était bien trop suspect, rit Yoshitaka avant de faire un câlin à tous ses amis, un par un. Il finit par Kobori, qu'il attira à lui en tirant sur son Tee-shirt afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Le petit groupe s'assit autour du gâteau – Moriyama ne les crut presque pas quand ils lui dirent qu'ils l'avaient fait eux-mêmes – et mangea de bon coeur.

\- Il y aurait une chose à faire, sempai ! s'exclama soudainement Kise.

**~ K.S ~**

Kagami détacha ses yeux de l'écran de sa télévision pour celui de son téléphone qui vibrait. Il ouvrit le message de Kise, puis la photo attachée à celui-ci. L'ancienne équipe de Kaijô, au complet, lui souriait sur l'écran pixelisé. Le roux eut un petit rire en voyant le gâteau dévoré en arrière-plan, puis s'installa plus confortablement pour pouvoir laisser reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Kuroko.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont aimé, murmura t-il à personne en particulier.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Je suis un concombre de mer, qui lit trop de KasaKise tristes (pourquoi, fandom anglais, pourquoi ?) et qui geek trop sur Sengoku Basara. Faut que je retourne à mes écrits guimauve. J'ai besoin d'amour, et j'ai terriblement besoin qu'on aime mes OTPs. Voilà. *se transforme en hibou parce que Fukurodani et où sont la saison 2 d'Haikyuu et l'OAV sur Nekoma ?*

À bientôt !


End file.
